warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
Just....sort of.....wondering...... Well, I just got the message. I don't think that's the reason, because when I put in my age, it shows a little check. I assumed that means my age was fine, but I guess not. Sorry that you lost a Wikia Contributer. :( 3 years to go........... 02:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC)(Not excisting Dawnbreeze :( ) What happened?? Hiya, I made a blog post recently, but now i have found it is gone and it doesn't say why. Can you help please? Icetalon of RiverClan 10:48, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Re; What Happened? Hiya, Thanks for telling me. I was just experimenting really, I think maybe I'll have a read of the 'NOT Policy' before I do any more blog posts for now, then I'll have an idea of what I should and shouldn't do. Icetalon of RiverClan 12:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I really like roleplays and i wanted to ask if this is only a wiki or is there a Roleplay area in here :D? Thanks, ~Bloodclaw 05:48, December 20, 2010 (UTC) THX okay thanks RE: Little Help? I never mind help, that's for sure. But I tend not to mind facing them down on my own. *snicker* They're just a bit up in arms right now because I tightened the reigns another notch. Gets 'em worked up a tad, but really, in the end, it'll buff out and I'll have them broken to bridle again in no time. We've also got a few particularly vocal ones against this latest round of tightening, which is the first one that effects non-fanfiction warriors related content. It's really the first round that's effecting warriors related content at all. They'll adjust. Particularly given that there are still a few having issues with the fanfiction thing (mostly newbies). 01:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Delete Okay, I deleted my two other Chararts from my profile. I particularly do not like the Wiki Rule that you can only have 1 personal image of your own on your User Page, but it's a Wiki Rule, and I know that, because of that, I have to follow that rule.-Kittycat79 07:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) another question hey sorry i have been asking so many questions but here is another one if you don't know what a charart looks like can there be a second one? sorry if that doesn't make any sense thanks--*Wildfire* 20:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) and i was wanted to make one of those char. boxes my page is a mess and i wanted to add some more categories please help or find some one to help thanks--*Wildfire* 20:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) hi i did what you said and i must have not filled out something and i need some help and about the catagories i mean the titles to each section like on lionblaze's page he has the title to each book and then what he did sorry if i didn't word it right the first time*Wildfire* 00:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU soooooo much i get it now again sorry i confused you*Wildfire* 01:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Reference Mess-up I think Rainlegs did this, but I don't want to point fingers in case it's something else.Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 20:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, Ravensoul fixed it.Fallowstar--Frozen Waters Still Make Ripples... 20:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RP Hiya Bramble! There is someone who made a roleplay on this wiki. Here's the link- http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_First_Prophecy_(RPG_Site) could you go check it out? Thanks! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 00:29, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, Kistufox reminded me of the Roleplay rule. Sorry my mistake! [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt']]'''-Luvs Hopflight'' 15:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Flametail Hi, I saw that it said Flaimtail's post death residance was unknown, but in the end of Night whispers he said that he was in starclan but he heard someone calling his name through the bushes and he ended up in the dark forest. So i think that it should be Starclan since he was there in the beginning and he did nothing wrong to end up in the Dark forest. Feathermoon 04:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Feathermoon carart problems this time i am having problems with how to post the carart check here for an example *Wildfire* 15:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Picture Problem Hi, Bramble. I just made a Charart for my friend Blizzardpelt, and I was going to show the finished Charart to her in a message on her Talk Page, but when I try to upload the Charart to the Wiki, a little window pops up saying, "File type verification error". Do you know what's wrong with the image? If you know how to fix it, leave a message on my Talk Page to tell me about it. Thank you, Kittycat79 23:29, December 28, 2010 (UTC) But But the Charart's caption is already Blizzardpelt.warrior.Request.png, but it's still an illegel file type. I really don't know what's wrong with it, apart from that it's an illegel file type, but I don't know how.-Kittycat79 23:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Dovestar(RC) Dovestar was mentioned in the epilogue of code of the clans. Leafpool said Dovestar of RiverClan suggested one of the rejected codes; Dovestar of WindClan was the leader when Ripplestar of ShadowClan was killed by StarClan, thus the two cats are different.Talonclaw 04:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry i didn't know that can i just finish the one i started and tell her that you told me this and she has to get rid of the rest*Wildfire* 16:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) thank you i sent them already*Wildfire* 17:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) question Hi! Why was Adopt A User closed? I'm just wondering...I didn't think it was dysfunctional or unnecessary, so, yeah... 20:40, December 29, 2010 (UTC) * Question * Okay so how to i enter the art project? I just finished Harveymoon(kittypet version). I know how to do highlights and shading, as i have been a member of Cats of the Clans since i joined Wiki. Please answer :) Beileve it or not, this IS my siggnature! Foxclaw33 04:44, December 30, 2010 (UTC) A new skin? Hello, I left a message on eulila's talk page a few days ago, proposing this. I was wanting to know if you'd like me to design a new theme and/or skin for the wiki. I've done so for the Tamora Pierce Wiki, If you'd like to see my work. I also have a Testing Wiki Up and running, at the moment it still has the skin I made for the T-P-Wiki on it. I have, however, begun work on such a skin, for this wiki. Specifically, thinking things up. I have learned a fair deal of wiki-coding in the past, though by now I'm a bit rusty, and I'm currently learning and applying css- hence I'm offering this. Thanks for your time.Denizine(Blog|Talk) 09:33, December 31, 2010 (UTC) There does not have to be any forcing, just give me a basic jist of what the wiki should have, including idea for a background image, ''and a color scheme, and I will be on my way. Once the first attempt is coded into the Test Wiki, I will leave you a message and you may judge it. Only when you are satisfied does it need to be copied over, which I'll get into later. If this gets done, though, I'd like to request temporary(if not permanent out of thanks, which I'm not demanding) administrator rights, so I can fix anything that might go wrong after the code is copied over. Preferably, I'd like to be the one to copy the code over, assuming you say I can do this, and that it lives up.(If you know what I mean.) 'Denizine(Blog|Talk)' 09:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: An Offer to Create a New Skin I'm going to be frank and honest: While background changes are something that are a good idea in the long run for this wiki (and something I've been considering what path to take things down), the user who made the offer showed a piece that tells me they are a bad match for the project at our wiki. The Tamora Pierce wiki's background damages usability (just try and read content that lies over that graphic and ''suffer for it) and does not respect the possibility of low bandwidth users. I have cable internet and the graphics on that website make my browser gag and choke some. If we want pretty graphics for our background I'd be more likely to pick someone whose a part of our wiki and understands that usability should come before pretty pictures. I think a user whose only involvement in our wiki is the request to make new graphics is a bad choice. How can one who does not edit here, does not love this website have the ability to give us a graphic that fits out needs and respects our sensibilities? We have enough members who are competent graphic artists that we don't need to call in a stranger-for-hire. Denizine, should you read this: Your graphics are in no way bad. They're rather decent (though you've got some very very distinct lines that show your photo-compositing very sharply for my tastes) but you haven't yet learned that visual economy is needed for legibility and good web design. Practicality and respect for low bandwidth users has always been important here. You might not realize it, but millions of people around the world are limited to 56k dialup modems. Still. The Mediawiki software is already a huge resource suck. a 1500 pixel wide, 600 pixels tall (guesses, on my part, probably not accurate) image of that complexity simply isn't what we need. I don't think your personal design aesthetic is a fit for the Warriors Wiki. And that's before I even consider the fact that you're not one of us. I'm of the opinion that if we're going to redesign it's got to be done by one of us, who understands our needs and how the wiki gets used. That offer is appreciated, but I don't think we (the Warriors Wiki) is a good match for you as a project. 14:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Stonefur Hi, I'm sorry, I just notice things like this....but, on Stonefur's page, beside his picture he is said to have blue eyes, but on his charart he has yellow eyes, Is he suppose to have blue eyes or yellow eyes? Feathermoon 19:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC)Feathermoon Chararts I was wondering if you could make a charart for me if I gave you the information about my cat. If you can then please let me know and I will send you the infornation for my cat. I really hope you do. 2011Meow Happy New Year! (Talk) 23:59, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm pretty new here, and still figuring stuff out. I know this is a pretty lame question, but how do you change your profile picture? I can't find it anywhere, and I don't know what to do... Also, on your profile, how do you get those little boxes that say what books you have and stuff like that? Also (Sorry for all the trouble) how do you make charcats??? They look really fun to make! I just want to know how so I can make my own... I know you can't have more then one, though. Thanks a lot if you can help me!!! And Happy New Year! FoxtailofDarkClan 03:12, January 3, 2011 (UTC)FoxtailofDarkClan